The Wing Gundam Zero Custom meets ReBeL
by RBL-Goku1
Summary: Goku Brings the Wing Gundam Zero Custom into service for ReBeL...... Chapter 8 is up!! Enjoy!!!
1. A mobile suit?? What's that??

Chapter one: A Gundam?? What's that??  
  
Thud*  
  
  
  
*Thud*  
  
*Thud*  
  
*Thud Thud*  
  
The sleepy eye'd Wrath pilots come rushing into thier beloved hangar bay, all but one, Goku was missing, but who cared at the moment?  
  
Snoopy "What the heck?? Scan the area guys *He looks up*.......... HOLY SHNIKIES!!!!!!"  
  
With that the rest of the Wraths turn in Snoops direction and stare in sheer terror of what they see. I giant, humanoid mobile suit stands in front of them. None of them had ever seen one, and this one was quite strange and fearsome.  
  
Snoopy "Uh, guys, does anyone know what the heck that thing is??"  
  
Dark " Not a clue boss, but i don't want to mess with it."  
  
It stood a whopping 59.7 feet tall. Had giant feathered looking wings wrapped around it's body. Two very long weapons of some sort could be seen hanging from slots in it's back. The giant mobile suit turned around and hopped outside through the magcon field with and audible clanking of it's joints. It's wings unfolded, giving it an angelic appearance, as it took off and zoomed around the base faster than any TIE Defender could ever go.  
  
It made it's way back around to the Wrath hangar and landed.  
  
The Wing Gundam Zero Custom had arrived. The mobile suit took two more steps into the hangar and situated itself next to Goku's prized Jedi Starfighter and Dark's TIE Interceptor, then just stood there.  
  
Dark began to aproach, but he got an arm acros the chest as Snoopy stopped him.  
  
"No, i'll go see what this thing is. If anyone should be hurt, you contact Tanker and get him here ASAP, you understand?"  
  
"Yessir"  
  
"Good"  
  
Snoopy very carefully walked over to where the thing stood, now with it's wings wrapped around it's body. As Snoopy got within 10 feet of the things foot, he heard a mechanical whining that made him jump so fast he almost had a heart attack.  
  
Snoop looked up, and an openning had appeared in the chest of the thing. If this didn't shock him, what came out of it would. A flash of orange is seem darting across the room, then it stops right next to Snoopy.  
  
Goku Bends down and picks Snoop up and dusts him off.  
  
Snoopy " Goku, what the heck is that thing? And where did you get it??"  
  
Goku smirked and tilted his head.  
  
Goku " This, Snoopy, is the best mobile suit ever created. The Wing Gundam Zero Custom. Isn't she beautiful??"  
  
Snoopy " That it is, but where did you get it and why??"  
  
Goku " Well, when i tried to instant transmission back to Earth to tell my family about my promotion, I accidentaly jumped into the wrong dimension. I had jumped into the Mobile suit dimension of Earth's. There I saw this baby just standing there with a bomb on it's chest."  
  
Snoopy "*Gulp* Did you say, bomb?"  
  
Goku "Ah, don't worry, i pulled it off and tossed it in the ocean. Anyhow, i Hoped into the cocpit and stared pushing buttons. I eventually figured out how to fly the darned thing, so i brought it back here. I've allready cleared everything with Aslan and Tanker, so there's no problem."  
  
Snoopy " So then why did you have to come marching in here scaring us half to death? *looks back over to where the other Wraths are, just in time to see Razen fall over in shock* Ok, mbaye a little closer to death than half way."  
  
Goku " I was just getting back, so I parked it. Then i decided to give you guys a demonstration. I've finally found a craft that can keep up with my movingments, reactions, and thoughts. It's far supirior to any starfighter or starship, or ground unit. It's the ultamate combat unit. And she's all mine."  
  
Goku turns around and withdrws a small remote, points it at the Gundam, and presses a button. The hatch closes.  
  
Goku " Wing Zero Custom, initiate security protcol 19 o 264 and alow cockpit entrance only by my retina, voice, and hand scans."  
  
The Gundam locked itself up and it's eyes faded from the green glow they had been. Goku helps get Razen back on his feet while everyone returns to thier quarters, except for Goku. He heads to Aslan's bar and grill to see if there's any food he can scronge (dunno how to spell it) up.  
  
Goku returns to the hangar the next day to see Tank standing there, looking at it, yet not looking at it. He was using the Force to probe it as Goku walked up behind him. With out openning his eyes, Tank knew Goku was behind him. Heck, anyone would know Goku was behind them, because anyuone could feel the pure power from him at that range. Anyways....  
  
"Goodmorning Goku."  
  
"Good morning sir. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Not bad, save for that little scare you caused the Wraths last night. I'd say that worked just nicly."  
  
"You mean you knew that that would happen?" Goku cocked his head to the side as Tank turned around and faced him.  
  
A smile blossomed on Tanks face.  
  
"Never mind Goku, you'll understand someday."  
  
tank glances over his shoulder at the dormant Wing Zero Custom behind him.  
  
"This is a remarkable machine. I've had some techs going over it this morning, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, not at all Tank. Just as long as I get to pilot it."  
  
"I don't think we'll have a prolem with that. I've found some very strange things about this craft. The two large riffles on it's back, when the techs scanned them, they reported that each of the cannons can put out in one shot the power of 100 turbo lasers each. That's a tremendous amount of power."  
  
"Yes, i know. Isn't it awsome?? If the Vong are ever stupid enough to come here, The won't only have to deal with ReBeL's fury, but the fury of me and my Wing Zero Custom."  
  
"Yes Goku. The Vong would have a hard time taking down the Wing Zero Custom. It's Gundanium alloys make it virtually invincable. Would you mind giving me acces to the cockpit so i can download the specs and data so we can make a simulator for it? I'm sure that it would be much better to train in the sim and see what it's limits are."  
  
"Sure Tank"  
  
Goku walked over to the foot of the Gundam.  
  
"Wing Zero Custom, wake up time."  
  
A small rope and handle lowered from the cokpit door and Goku climbed up it where he scanned his retina, hand, and had a voice scan. The cockpit hatch oppened and Goku descended to let Tank get up and in the cockpit.  
  
Once inside, Tank slipped a datadisk into the slot and downloaded all the data and specs stored in the Zero's memory banks. Once completed, Tank came out and Goku sealed the cockpit once more.  
  
"Goku, it'll be a few hours before i have a simlulator set up and a scenario worked out. Until I call you, go play Bubble Bobble or something at the Bar and Grill."  
  
"Sure, i can't wait."  
  
Goku trodded out of the hangar and down the hallway while Tanker made his way to the recreation and training center.  
  
As he walked, he looked over the data in his hand.  
  
"Wow, this truly is an incredible machine. If the Vong ever do show up, Goku's prediction should come through. Even a Vong war vessel wouldn't be able to take a direct blow from those double buster cannons."  
  
Tank arrived in the Training center and had some techs and mechanics construct a simulator for the Wing Zero Custom. They even includede the stae-of-the-art Zero system, a system that fed tactical data, combat simulations and such directly into the pilots mind. After hours of tying to once again beat Simon's top score at Bubble Bobble, a frustrated Goku hears a call come over his comlink.  
  
"Goku here."  
  
"Goku, this is Tank. Please join me in the Training hub. The rest of the Wraths are here and waiting for you."  
  
"Sure Tank, I'll be right there. Don't want to keep you guys waiting."  
  
"Thank you Go..."  
  
Before he could finish, the Saiyan warrior was standing next to him. Tank put his commlink away.  
  
"Ehem. Yes, well now that you're all here, I have a little suprise for you. It seems to me that Wrath squadron is 2 months overdue for it's flying evaluation. Henceforth, you will be flying the Redemption scenario."  
  
Tank waited until the shivers had stopped going through the Wraths.  
  
"As you well know, the Nebulon B medical frigate, Redemption, was taking on ijured personel after the evacuation of one of our bases. In the procces of taking on wounded, an Imperial Star Destroyed jumped in-system and began spewing TIE's, the jumping out again. The ISD continued this procce until it was out of fighters and came in for the kill. Thankfully the Redemption got away, but at a grave cost. 24 Alliance pilots were killed, 6 of them from Rogue squadron. That doesn't give very good odds."  
  
He paused as a sign of respect for those fellow pilots that had been lost in combat. Then he resumed.  
  
"Today, you will be flying the ships of your choice."  
  
The Wraths all let out a sigh as they felt that as some relief.  
  
"However, you opponent today is not the Empire. You will flying against Vong fighters and the ISD will be replaced by a Vong war cruiser."  
  
Looks of shock and fear ran though the rows of Wraths. A hand raised.  
  
"Yes Snoopy?"  
  
"Sir, please mind my saiying, but are you nuts?? A Vong cruiser is mor than a match for almot any Mon Calamarian cruiser, much let a squadron of snubfighters."  
  
"POint taken Snoopy. This excersize is to see how well you can do against overwhelming odds and to test your overall team work. Besides, Goku has a little suprise in store for you all. Well, that's it, hop in the simulators and get ready."  
  
Goku and the others stood up and made their way thwords the sims. Just before Goku got into one for an X-wing, Tank steered him into the newly constructed Wing Zero Custom simuylator.  
  
Goku strapped himslef into the the pilots seat as data began filling his mind. The comm system lit up as the other Wraths began talking. The forward cockpit veiw thurned into a hyperspace field.  
  
Snoopy: Wraths, hyperspace reversion in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
  
The points of stars enlongated them quickly shorted as the squadron came out of hyperspace.  
  
Snoopy: There she is Wraths, the redemption is straight ahead and the medical shuttles are already beging docking procedures. Keep a sharp eye out.  
  
He got several clicks in return. Simon thought to himself "This is gonna be bad." He looked over his shoulder at Wrath 3, Slider on his port side, tucked neatly behind him. Then Snopy looked over to his starboard side and felt his heart leap into his throat as he saw the giant Wing Zero Custom glinding just behind ad to starboard os his S-foils.  
  
Snoopy: Is that you Wrath 2??  
  
Goku: Yes lead, it's me.  
  
Snoopy thought to himself, ' So that's why Tank put us up againts such huge odds, he's testing the Gundam. Ok , i'll play his little game.'  
  
Snoopy: Squad, form a screen directly behind Wrath 2. We follow his lead for now.  
  
As the words came out of his mouth, his R2 units blasted alarms into the cockpit as dozens upon dozens of Vong fighters and a Vong war cruiser dropped out of hyperspace barley 5 klicks in front of them.  
  
Snoopy: S-Foils to attack positions for you that have them, and full throttle, we're taking them down now!! Focus on the fighters that are going after the medical frigate.  
  
The Wing Zero shot out past the line of A-wings and TIE Interceptor that had already pulled away from the squadron heading for thier intended targets. In a blur of green light, Vong fighters fell pray to slashes of the Wing Zero's beam saber and shoulder mounted guatlin guns.  
  
Within moments, the once neatly organized cloud of Vong fighters was rapidly breaking up and fleeing from the Gundam, but to no evail. Goku came after them and with punishing blows took out 3 or 4 fighters at a time.  
  
Snoopy watched in awe for a moment, but then another alarm got his attention. The Vong cruiser was rapidly closing on the Redemption. A Nebulon b frigate might be able to take a volly or two from the cruiser, but then it would be dead. Snoopy had to think fast.  
  
Snoopy: All fighters, form up on me and scrap fighters while firing torps into the cruiser. We may all die, but we're gonna do as much damage as possible.  
  
For some odd reason, the Wing Zero pulled out of the dogfight and began racing twords the cruiser.  
  
Snoopy: GOKU!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? THAT'S SUICIDE!!!!  
  
Goku: Don't worry Snoop, i have a plan.  
  
The Wing Gundam reached for it's back and in each hand pulled out a massive beam rifle. It stuck the two buster cannons together and targeted the Vong Cruiser, all the while easily dodgeing shots from the cruisers guns.  
  
The Wing Zero honned in on the bridge of the vessel. Then it fired.  
  
The Twin Buster Cannon blasts merged into one as it traveled down it's path to it's target. The blast hit thw mighty shields of the vessel, and then it penetrated. The bridge of the vessel was blow into oblviion as the Wing Zero fired once more, this time targeting the power core. That blast also hit it target dead center, and a trememndous explosion ripped the once virtually invicable ship to shreds.  
  
Silence filled the comm as the other pilots watched in awe as the events unfolded in front of them.  
  
Goku: What are you guys standing around for?? Kill off those fighters!!!!!  
  
With that the Wing Zero re-joined the dogfight and the remaining fighters were soon so much space debri in the wake of the mighty Gundam.  
  
The medical frigate zoomed into hyperspace and the cockpit lights faded. The hatch opened and Goku was greeted with blank stares.  
  
"So, how'd we do?"  
  
Tank looked on in awe as he was still in a state of shock at what the Wing Zero Custom had been able to do.  
  
"Goku, that's the first time anyone has ever beaten the redemption scenario. Wrath lost only 3 pilots in that excercise, which is very good. And you where up against the Vong, and that's no laughing matter."  
  
"So we did really good then."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Ok, does this mean that the exercise is over?"  
  
"Yes, for now Goku. Wrath squadron, Atten- HUT. Squad dismissed"  
  
"As the Wraths filled out, Goku was congratulated for his outstanding performance wich slaps on the back, hand shakes. Razen, being Razen, even asked for Goku's autograph, just to take it and tac it up in the Wrath lounge.  
  
Goku returned to the hangar a while later fater having showered and started working on the Wing Zero, fine tuning it's components and making sure everything was perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Awesome Wing Gundam Zero ...

Chapter 2: The Awesome Wing Zero Custom  
  
After precision tuning the Wing Zero Custom, buffing out all the dings and scratches, Goku heads to Aslans for some lunch. Goku walks up to the bar, asks for Aslan's special, and get a big, steaming bowl of white rice with butter and Soy sauce.  
  
"Thanks Aslan, put it on my tab."  
  
"I already have Goku, hehehe, enjoy my friend."  
  
While sitting there and taking his time, for once, eating his food, Goku stares out at the beautiful vastness of space. He ponders if the Vong would ever show up at the ReBeL station.  
  
Before he could finish his bowl, red lights begin flashing as a call comes over the comm system.  
  
"All pilots man your fighter and launch immediately!!!! This is not a drill!!! The Vong have showed up and are preparing to attack!!! All pilots to the fighters NOW!!!!!"  
  
Goku sprints out of the grill and to the Wrath hangar where his Jedi Starfighter stood prepped and ready. Goku donned his helmet and shut the cockpit and engaged the repulsorlifts all at the same time. He nudged the J- 1 out throught the magcon field and punched the throttle.  
  
Goku flew and formed up with the rest of Wrath squad, at 1.5 klicks to his port was the mighty Intreped Star Destroyer Mark II and it was moving to engage the lead Vong War cruiser.  
  
Snoopy: Ok Wraths, we sorta did this earlier, so do this just like the exercise, except this time it's real the the frigate is now our home, so give it everything!!! There are 6 Vong war cruisers, so keep an eye out for even more fighter issuing from them. Let's move!!!!  
  
An enthusiastic battle cry was heard from each pilot as the range finder clicked down to 1.5 klicks form the lead wave of Vong fighters.  
  
In a flash, dozens of the Vong where shooting, weaving, and evading all around the ReBeL pilots. Goku, being the newest and least experienced pilots of the squadron, was hit hard fairly eairly on in the dogfight.  
  
Snoopy: Goku, get outa here, there's nothing you can do in a damaged fighter except die!!! Get back to base and see what you can do to help.  
  
Goku: But sir..  
  
Snoopy: NO BUTS!!! Back to base now!!!  
  
Goku: Yessir  
  
Goku flew his way very carefully back to base where he crash landed his J-1 into the safety net of the Wrath hangar. The canopy flew open as the Saiyan popped out.  
  
"Man, what am I gonna do?? I can' just sit here and do nothing while those guys are out there fighting."  
  
Goku looked around, then it hit him.  
  
"Duh, just take out the Wing Zero Custom!!!!"  
  
Goku launched himself into the air and opened the cockpit to the Wing Zero. He strapped himself in and brought all the systems up to full power. The Wing Zero flew from the hangar like a bat out of hell twords the massive battle ensuing just ahead of him. The Wing Zero withdrew the two mighty beam sabers that where tucked in it's waist and activated them. As he flew into the fight, dozens of Vong starfighters exploded into nothingness as they where chopped, sliced, and diced by the leathal beam sabers. In addition to the sabers, the Wing Zero was also firing it's shoulder mounted gatling guns to destroy the Vong.  
  
This time, knowing what they would see, the pilots of ReBeL continued to fight with all their hearts to defeat the enemy.  
  
Just as the fighter to fighter odds where beginning to even out, thanks much in part to the Wing Zero Custom, the Intrepid's shields collapsed and the ship went dark as wave after wave of ion bolts fried it's electrical systems. Along side it lay the ruined hull of a Vong cruiser, apparently destroyed by the Intrepid.  
  
Tanker: ReBeLs!!!!! Form up on me and arm torpedoes, we're going after the cruisers. Break off if a fighter gets on your tail, then get back as quickly as possible. Make every torpedo count!!!! The New Republic cannot afford another loss of this magnitude.  
  
Clicks came from each pilot as all the fighters formed into one big formation  
  
Tanker: SL's, lock onto a point in the black-hole waves of the cruisers and transmit that data to your pilots. Double up your torps and don't stop firing them until you're out. Then resume firing.  
  
The SL's clicked confermations. Snoopy sent all of the Wraths the targeting point and each pilot locked on, except for one. Goku was nowhere to be seen, until..  
  
The farthest Vong cruiser, about 3 klicks from the starfighter formation, exploded in a brilliant ball of fire. A shining trail was seen making it's way twords the next cruiser. It was the Wing Zero Custom.  
  
The Wing Zero locked onto the power core of the Vong cruiser, just as it had done the preivious one. It brought the mighty Twin Buster Rifles into place and fired. The blast penetrated the black-hole wave that surrounded the vessel. The hull plates melted and blew apart as the blast ripped into the ship. The power core was breached and completely destroyed, and another giant flash of light appears as it ripped apart from the inside.  
  
Goku: YEAH BABY!!!!!!!!! Wraths, I only have one more shot I can make like that, then I'm gonna need some help. I've figured out a way to get past those black-hole waves on the Vong cruisers. After I've made my lst shot, form up on me and follow me in.  
  
Snoopy: Goku, are you sure of you're plan??  
  
Goku: I'm positive about it Snoopy.  
  
Snoopy: Ok Wraths, you heard him. Finish your runs, form up on me, and lets go help Goku.  
  
The Wing Zero made it's way to the formation of the 3 remaining Vong cruisers. It once again lined up it's shot and fired. The blast shot throught the black-hole wave and blew out of the other side of the ship, destroying the power core in the process. The vessel tore itself apart, just like the others.  
  
Goku: Ok guys, here's the plan. I'm going to take my beam sabers and make a hole for you guys to fly through those fields surrounding the ships. Once inside, fire 2 proton torpedoes into the power core. That will destroy the ship. Let's move. GO!!!  
  
The Wing Zero whippe dout it's beam sabers once again and made it's way to the next cruiser, slashing the remaining Vong fighters as he flew by. It then stabbed each saber into the black-hole field and wrenched a gap in between the blades.  
  
The Wraths flew through the gap, locked on to the power core and fired.  
  
The vessel blew into huge pieces and burned as the atmosphere within ignited as it was sucked out into space.  
  
Goku: YEAH!!!!!! See, I told you it would work. Now, let's finish the job and take out the last two!!  
  
The Wraths teamed up with the rest of the ReBeLs. Goku created holes in each of the remaining Vong cruisers black-hole fields and the Wraths and Cobras flew in and blew up one, while the Hawks and Wolves flew in and took care of the others. Once finished, the ReBeLs scapped off the few remaining Vong fighter with relative ease.  
  
Tanker: Congratulations people. We scored a huge victory here today. If any of the Vong made it to hyperspace and escaped, they'll be telling their suppiriors about us, and how good we are. A special thanks goes out to Goku and the Wing Gundam Zero Custom, with out you Goku, we'd probably all be dead right now.  
  
Goku: We all did it Tanker. I just helped nudge it along a bit, hahahahaha!!!  
  
Tanker: Alright then people, lets head back to base. Rooties for everyone, on me!!!! Or should I say, on the Vong?? HAHAHAHA!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Gundams

Chapter 3: The Other Gundams.  
  
Goku landed the Wing Zero Custom in it's spot in the Wrath hangar and climbed out of the cockpit. He dropped to the deck and went and shook hands with the rest of the Wrath pilots, then joined them on their way to Aslan's Bar and Grill for the celebration.  
  
As Goku walked into the bar, he was hit by clouds upon clouds of confetti abd balloons where bouncing all over the place. Everyone was deliriously happy about the victory against the Vong.  
  
Tank looked up at the new arrivals to the party.  
  
"Ah!!! There he is!! The man of the hour! Welcome Goku!! Aslan, you blue furred thing, get this guy one of your best rooties!!!"  
  
"You got it my friend!!" The big blue Ewok tosses Goku a rootie which Goku catches, pops the top , and takes a long smooth sip.  
  
"Ahh, good stuff. Man, that was bad out there Tank. How many pilots did we lose??"  
  
Tank's smile faded only a little as he told goku the news.  
  
"Well, we had no deaths or loss of pilots. That's very good news. However, we lost 9 fighters and the Intrepid is going to need some work to get it up and running again."  
  
"That's great news Tank!! No losses, I couldn't have asked for better!!"  
  
Goku made his way around the room, getting a hug from Vader Cat as a tear rolled out of her eye in her happiness. Getting handshakes, backslaps, and the occasional trout slap, Goku mingled and had fun.  
  
Hours later, most of the party crowd had retired to their quarters dreading the hangovers they were all bound to have. Only a few pilots remained in the Bar and Grill, Goku and Tank were two such pilots.  
  
Goku sits at his table munching away at something that Aslan had fixed up, but wouldn't tell anyone what it was, but hey, goku didn't care, it tasted great and it seemed that more kept appearing on his plate as he ate it.  
  
Tank, now finished with his dinner of Nerf roast and a steaming cup of caf, came over and sat opposite Goku in his booth. When the Saiyan decided that he couldn't possibly eat all of it, he looked up and saw Tank siting for him.  
  
"Oh, swallow, I didn't see you there Tank. What's up?"  
  
Tank slid a datapad onto the tabletop.  
  
"Goku, do you know what this is?"  
  
"Um, no, I don't have a clue what that could be."  
  
"Goku, this is part of the files that I downloaded from the Wing Zero Custom. Stored deep in it's memory banks are designs and refferences about four other Gundams, the Nataku, Sandrock, Deathscythe Hell, and Heavy Arms. I've studied each of these logs of the other Gundam, and each one of these Gundams, including yours, was part of a Gundam team. From these records, these Gundams where the ultimate fighting force where they came from. Each one of these Gundams have over 2000 combat kills. That's absolutly incredible."  
  
"So, what are these other Gundams like??" Goku, now interested, listens carefully to what Tank is saying.  
  
"Well, I can give you a description of each from these logs, here. The Nataku Gundam was a close range gundam that carried a double trident beam staff and was equipped with to dragon fang heads, one on each arm. It was very powerful at close range, but lacked any long range weapons.  
  
The Next is the Sandrock, this Gundam was also designed for close range combat, and it carried a beam repeater rifle for medium range combat. This Gundam used two large heat shottles to cleave it's opponents in two.  
  
Next is the Deathscythe Hell. This Gundam was a deadly oppenent at close range, for it's hyper-jammers blocked all sensors to it's presence. It uses a massive bean scythe to slice it's oppents into pieces.  
  
The last Gundam mentioned is the Heavy Arms Gudam. It was designed for long range combat, and had no true melee weapons, but apparently it's pilot was able to use it's skills at close range as well. This Gundam carried a double beam guatlin gun of each arm and had many micro rocket and missle implacements all over it's body. This could more than make do for the other Gundams lack of long range weaponry."  
  
"Wow, sounds like they where something to watch when they fought."  
  
"Yes, Goku, I agree there. Unfortunatly there's no way we can duplicate them here."  
  
"Why not Tank??"  
  
"Well, for one, we have no Gundannium alloy here in this galaxy, so we couldn't even begin to build one. The durasteel we have wouldn't be able to take the high performance demands of a Gundam."  
  
"Dang. That's to bad. I'm sure that if the others where as good as the Wing Zero Custom, the New Republic would have no problem with the Vong."  
  
"That may be true Goku, but do not underestimate the enemy. Tht led to the Emporer's death and Darth Vaders demise.  
  
"Ok, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
You leaned back and yawned, stood up, said goodnight to Tank and walked out of the bar and grill. Goku headed to his quarters, slipped out of his Gi, took a shower, put on some pj's and went to bed. He dreamed a strange dream.  
  
In his dream, he saw the other four Gundams. The Nataku, Sandrock, Deathscythe Hell, and Heavy Arms standing there, just standing there as a mass of mobile suits closed in on them from all sides. A viccious battle began, and the Gundam team seemed to be winning, when the Wing Zero Custom appeared. It's angerlic wings swooped down and it lay waist to all the mobile suits it saw. A truly terrifing site. The power of these 5 Gundams together was truly un-matchable.  
  
Goku woke up the next morning and was still thinking of the dream as he got some breackfst in the Wrath lounge, then headed to the sims for some fun. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream comes true

Chapter 4: The Dream Comes true.  
  
Goku hopped into the simulator for the Wing Zero Custom. As he strapped himself in, the lights faded, then the cockpit view came online. The Wing Zero was standing attop a ledge, overlooking the ruins of some large city. His sensor lights blinked, showing several dozen red blips and for green blips on his screen.  
  
The Wing Zero leapt into the air and flew twords the blips. The distance meter scolled down. 40 klicks...30 klicks..20 klicks..10 klicks. 5 klicks. ..  
  
At this range, he saw a mass of mobile suits surrounding the group of what appeared to be Gundams, yes, they had to be Gundams, he'd seen them before...  
  
Then it struck him. 'Those are the Nataku, Deathscythe, Sandrock and Heavy Arms!!! Wow, they're going to need some help.'  
  
The sensors now showed dozens more red blips than he'd expected. Over 500 total. This was not going to be good.  
  
The fight began. The four Gundams below fought with such grace, yet so much hatred. They mercelessly destroyed each of the mobile suits that where brave enough to charge them. Then the wave hit. Dozens of mobile suits where crawling all over the four Gundams. The Gundam pilots tried to shake them off but couldn't. Goku needed to act.  
  
The Wing Zero withdrew it's beam sabers and dove twords the battle below. As it reached the line of Mobile suits, the Wing Zero's arms moved swiftly back and forth, sliceing through the enemy as the beams swung. Goku now found why the other pilots had been fighting so ferociously. He had overwhelming odds, and try as he might, Goku couldn't seem to cut down the numbers of the enemy Mobile suits. Then , all os a sudden, the other Gundams where there beside him and the comm lit up.  
  
From the Nataku: Good morning Goku, I was hoping you could join us. It was Tanks voice. He seemed utterly thrilled with the Nataku.  
  
From the Deathscythe: We saved you some Tauros's to wipe out. Burt they seem to keep coming back. Glad to have you with us.  
  
Snoopy's greeting was unmistakable.  
  
From the Sandrock: Well, glad to finally have some decnt firepower around!!! Dark's usual cockyness showed in his voice.  
  
From the Heavy Arms: YUBYUBYUBYUBYUBBYUBYUB!!!!!! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID IDIOTS!!!!  
  
Aslan was insanly happy at his shooting spree as he poured round after round into enemy Tuaros Mobile suits.  
  
After another half hour of fighting in the simulator, each of the hatches openned and out came a sweaty pilot from each.  
  
Tank, Dark, Snoopy and Aslan all commented about the Gundam's they'd piloted and how well they handled.  
  
"You know, it's just to bad we can't make any of them. The Deathscythe and the Heavyarms had the highest scores under the Wing Zero Custom. I 'm sure the'd make good units for the Republic." Dark said matter of factly.  
  
"Of course the Nataku would also be a good addition" Tank commented.  
  
"No way, it moves to slow!" burst Snoopy.  
  
Goku sat down at a nearby table in the sim lounge and watched as the Officers argued about who had had the best Gundam. It came to a unnanimous decision that the best had been the Wing Zero Custom. As the other pilots went to their stations for the day, Goku, having no duties yet, went back into the simulator and played some fun scenarios with the Wing Zero . He even replayed the scenario he'd done earlier that morning with Tank, Dark, Snoop and Aslan a few times, just to see if he could beat it. He failed, but only because the Tuaros mobile suits where programmed to come back after their deaths.  
  
After several more hours of training in the sims, Goku strolls over to the repair bay and watches and a bunch of Wookies and Simon work on restoring the damaged fighters, his inclueded. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Team is Born

Chapter 5: The Team is Born  
  
  
  
After just a few minutes, Goku becomes bored just watching the work taking place in the hangar, and decides to take out the Wing Zero Custom to run some drills out in the asteroid belt near the base.  
  
"This is Wrath 2, in the Wing Gundam Zero Custom, requesting take off clearance for practice drills in the asteroid field."  
  
"Chhhhh, this is Control, Wrath 2 you have clearance. Be careful out there Goku."  
  
"Thanks Control."  
  
The Wing Zero floated out through the magcon field into space and began a lazy arc into the asteroid field. After getting 2 klicks from the base, the Wing Zero shot off through space. Suddenly, though expected by Goku, the asteroid field was all around him. The Wing Zero Custom pulls out it's beam sabers and begins slashing into the large asteroids and slicing them into tiny pieces as quickly as possible.  
  
After a few minutes, Goku was deep in the asteroid field, when his sensors suddenly lit up. Goku stared slack jawed at what he saw. The readings showed enough Gundanium alloy to create at least 4 Gundams. It was located in an asteroid that looked odd and different from the others. Goku scanned it again, this time finding the Gundanium and traces of Earth's soil.  
  
'Wow, this asteroid must be billions of years old if it came from Earth. I wonder.. Ah, to heck with it" Goku thought to himself.  
  
He punched in the comm frequency for Tanks personal commlink and hailed him.  
  
"Tank here, go ahead."  
  
"Tank, this is Goku."  
  
"Hi Goku, what can I do for ya?"  
  
"I've found something very interesting here in the asteroid field that seems to have answered a prayer. Remember how you said that we would be able to build a Gundam if only we had the Gundanmium to do it with?"  
  
"Yes Goku, I remember that. What about it?"  
  
"Well sir, like I said, what I've found has answered a prayer. I've found an ancient asteroid that appears to be from the planet I came from, Earth. Earth is one of the very few places where one can find Gundanium, and guess what? This asteroid has just enough Gundanium in its core to construct all four of the Gundams you told me about and piloted in the simulator."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"No sir, the Gundanium's there."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to bring out a Cargo Transport. Beam me the coordinates when I signal you."  
  
"Will do Tank."  
  
After several minutes, a new blip appeared on Goku's screen. It was Heavy lifter Beetle 4. Goku's comm lit up.  
  
"Ok Goku, send me the coordinates of this thing and I'll get it back to the station, I've already notified Aslan and he's getting all the mechanics and construction crews up. Each hangar will be constructing a new Gundam. Once I've got the asteroid, go ahead and get back to the Wrath hangar and make sure each crew has the specs on the Gundam they will build."  
  
"Yessir." Goku switched his comm frequency back to the flight Control channel.  
  
"Control, Wrath 2 inbound to Wrath hangar, requesting permission to land."  
  
"Permission granted Wrath 2. Nice work finding that chunk of metal."  
  
"Thanks Controll. Wrath 2 out."  
  
The Wing Zero Custom came in for a smooth landing and stepped into it's spot next to Dark's Interceptor. As he hopped out of the cockpit, he handed a datapad to Simon, who already had his coveralls on \, with the designs for the Gundam Nataku. Goku raced to the Admin hangar and handed Wraith and his team of sober (for once) Wookies the plans for the Deathscythe Hell Custom. Running around the outer ring of the station, he made his way to the Hawk and Wolf hangar where he dropped off the datapad with the designs for the Heavy Arms Custom.  
  
"Last one. Cobra's hangar is just ahead.." Goku pushed the button to enter the hangar. Just as the door whooshed up, Goku jumped a little bit as Tank held out his hand for the plans for the Sandrock Custom.  
  
"Here yah go Tank. Wait, let me try something."  
  
Goku set the datapad on the deck and stepped back. Goku stared at the datapad, concentrating on it. Little by little, it lifted off the deck and floated into Tank's outstretched hand.  
  
"Very good Goku. You're getting better at tapping into the Force, keep it up. Anyhow, you where correct, and all of the Gundanium is being melted out of the asteroid as we speak. It's estimated that the Gundams should be done in a week. This is a huge undertaking, and we're beefing up security now. We have shifts working around the clock to finish the Gundams as quickly as possible. Nice work."  
  
"Thanks Tank, but I can't take all the credit, you're the one who found the plans in the first place."  
  
"Hmmm, that's true. I'm glad you pointed that out, hahaha. Well, for now, I have an assignment for you. You'll be flying patrol with Dark and Razen for the next 4 hours. Once your shift is up, report back to the Wrath hangar and see if you can't be useful to Simon and his crew. I'm sure they'll find a use for that strength of yours."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. I'll see you later Tank."  
  
Goku spun on his heel and headed back down the corridor until he got to the Bar and Grill where he loaded up on snacks for his patrol. Gi loaded full of candy bars and chips and fruits, mostly fruits, Goku got to the Wrath hangar and suited up in the Wing Zero Custom. He looked down through the forward-left view of the cockpit (which was a panoramic view) and already he could see the feet of the Nataku taking shape.  
  
Goku got launching clearance and waited until Dark and Razen had done the same and where just outside the magcon field. The Wing Zero stepped out into the vacuum of space and unfolded it's wings, giving the angelic appearance it was now famous for. Goku, Razen, and Dark flew off in a large arc that would take them all the way around the station at a distance of 10 klicks.  
  
After what seemed to be an endless amount of boring time ( and a whole bunch of snacks), Goku, Razen, and Dark settled down in their spots in the Wrath hangar. As Goku settled the Wing Zero into place, he glanced over to where the crews where busy at work building the Nataku. Already it's feet where almost completed and the leg frames where already in place.  
  
'Wow, these guys sure do build fast.' Goku thought to himself.  
  
Goku walked up to Simon.  
  
"Heya Simon. Tank asked me to report here once my patrol shift was over. Anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Hey Goku. I'm glad you're here. Yes, we could use your help. You see that big cauldron of molten Gundanium over there (he points), well, the gears on it locked up and it won't budge, so I was wondering if you could go and pick it up and pour the Gundanium into the casts and molds we have set up over there (he points again)."  
  
"Sure, not a problem. I'll get right on it."  
  
Goku fly's over to where the cauldron sits and lifts it into the air. Very carefully he hovers over each cast and mold and ever so slightly pours the molten Gundanium into them.  
  
A half hour later, a sweaty Goku lands in front of Simon.  
  
"Ok Simon, it's poured. All the Gundanium parts should be ready in a few hours."  
  
"Ok, thanks Goku. I'll call you over the comm if I need anything. You can go take a break, and a shower."  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you later."  
  
Goku exits the hangar and makes his way to his quarters where he takes a quick shower and puts on a fresh Gi. Goku then heads out for a leisurly stroll around the other hangars to check on the progress of the teams there.  
  
The team working on the Deathscythe Hell Custom in the Admin hangar was working faster than the one in the Wrath hangar. The feet, the left leg, and the huge beam scythe where already constructed.  
  
'Those Wookie's must be better mechanics than I thought. I wonder if Wraith told them he'd cut them off of rooties if they didn't work fast??'  
  
In the Hawk and Wolf hangar, all four of the beam guatlins where finished, the micro missel and rocket launchers where done, and the feet and both legs where done.  
  
'That's incredible!!! Must be all the Jedi they have working on it.'  
  
The mechanics in the Cobra hangar where working double time. They had twice as many people working on the Sandrock Custom than the other teams had working on their Gundams. The two giant heat shotles where completed, the armored cloak was finished, and the arms and legs where well underway. All over the hangar you could see parts floating around and going to different places. This was Tank's work no doubt. Goku looked around and spotted him. Yep, he was doing it all right.  
  
Goku meandered over to where the Jedi Master stood.  
  
"Hi Tank. Nice idea, hanging the mechanics tools right in front of them so they don't have to go looking for them."  
  
The Jedi Master kept his eyes closed, but a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Thanks you Goku. I belive it's one of my strokes of brilliance today. In an case, the work on all the Gundams is coming along quite nicley. I'll meet you tonight in the Bar and Grill. I'd like tp put you throught some more Force tests. Is that alright with you?"  
  
As smile also blossomed on Goku's face at the mention of his new-found abilities with the Force. Though Goku was not strong in it, and he probably wouldn't ever become a Jedi Knight, Goku did have potential, and he was already able to shut out any suggestions even Tank could have over his mind. Henceforth, Goku could now protect the gap in his awsome powers with the Force.  
  
"Sure Tank, not a problem, see you there."  
  
Hours later, a small crowd of people sat around the Bar and Grill talking, eating, drinking, playing games, and having a general good time. Just an ordinary night. Goku walked into the Bar and Grill, got a steaming bowl of Moma Ewoks famous stew, and sat down at a nearby booth and began eating. Several minutes past and Tank enetered the Bar and Grill, grabbed himself a bowl of stew and joined Goku.  
  
Goku was in mid bite when the chunk of Nerf roast and the various vegtables in the spoon floated up into the air and began swirling around hid head. But did this faze Goku?? No way!! He just opened his mouth and moved his head so that all of the food flew into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed as the Jedi Master sat opposite him.  
  
"You know something Goku? You're one guy that realy gets into his food. HAHAHAHA!! Anyways, I have a test for you. I can't say you surprised me very much with your trick with the datapad earlier, but I want to see you lift something a bit bigger this time."  
  
Tank motioned to his bowl of stew.  
  
"See if you can lift this using the Force. Once you get it up in the air, I want you to send it around the perimeter of the room and bring it back and set it down in front of me. Think you can do that?"  
  
"I'll give it a try Tank."  
  
"No Goku. Try not. It is do or do not. There is no try. These are words that Master Skywalker tought me. And these are words that Master Yoda taught him, so remember them. Now, concentrate."  
  
Goku stared hard at the bowl and concentrated on it. Then, inch by inch, the bowl rose and began moving around the room. Slow at first, Goku reached down inside and found his center and used some of that energy to nudge his Force abilities along. The bowl zoomed around the room and landed in front of Tank, who began eating as it touched down.  
  
"Ah, thanks Goku. It was a bit to hot for me, but now it's cooled off from that ride you gave it. Not bad for a rookie."  
  
The rest of the night was pretty uneventfull. Besides the fact that Dark went on his usual spree of denting bulkheads, Nurse C having to take care of Razen's thumb that he'd smashed, though his wails where not of pain, but of the horror of being taken off into the bowles of Nurse C's infirmary. A shift of Wookies entered the Bar and Grill soberly and left a few hours later not soberly having downed several cases of rotties.  
  
The next week was very busy at the station. Everyone was excited on Saturday as 3 of the Gundams, the Sandrock Custom, Nataku, and Heavy Arms Custom where transferred to the Admin hangar to stand next to the Deathscythe Hell Custom. A big, blue furred, and horned Ewok in a flight suit stepped up to a podium in front of the Deathscythe H and made a speech to the assembled staff.  
  
"As of now, these four newly completed and tested Gundam mobile suits are hereby commisioned by the New Republic and have been permanently assigned to the ReBeL station for us to use. The pilots of these Gundams have also been selected. When I call you name please step forward and take your place at the base of your Gundam. Dark, you will be Piloting the Heavy Arms Custom."  
  
Dark was extatic as he walked forward and stood before his new Gundam.  
  
"Tanker, you will be piloting the Deathscythe H Custom. It has come mine and the High council's attention that you are very good at short range combat."  
  
Tank, showing no emotion, but as giddy a as kid with his first speeder, stepped forward and looked up at his new buddy.  
  
"Snoopy, also for your love of close range combat, you are now the pilot of the Gundam Nataku."  
  
Snoopy let out a holw of joy as he took his place.  
  
"And finaly, though I don't see how this happened. President Mon Motha must be going nuts, I don't know, but Razen, you are the pilot of the Sandrock Custom."  
  
A loud yell of joy filled the hangar as a flash of a green flight suit came bounding up, arms spread , to the Sandrock, just to her a loud thud as Razen ran right into it. Aslan shook his head in dismay over the site.  
  
"And now, as my last annoucment. These new Gundams have been formed into a team. Yes, you'll be working on your own sometimes, but for the most part you will be working as a team. And now to announce your Squad commander, though it should be obvious to everyone."  
  
Aslan reached down into his fur and withdrew a commlink and a remote. He pushed a button on the remote and the hangar doors slid open. He then activated his commlink.  
  
"Goku, please enter the hangar now."  
  
The freshly polished and painted Wing Zero Custom landed with a soft thud on the left side of the Deathscythe H and Goku popped out of the cockpit and took his place.  
  
"Goku, Razen, Dark, Tanker, and Snoopy. Each of you are now a part of the Wing Gundam team. Aside from this fact, you are also a part of your squadrons still. That's all for now. ReBeL, Atten-HUT!"  
  
The gathering of people in the Admin hangar snapped too.  
  
"Dissmised."  
  
As people filed out, Dark, Tank, Razen, Snoopy and Goku hopped into their cockpits for some training in the asteroid field. The Deathscythe went out first, extending it's devil wingish hyper jammers. The Nataku came next, then the Sandrock and Heavy Arms. Last, of course, came the Wing Zero.  
  
Goku: Ok guys, we're going to do some close combat exersises. No damage is to be done to any of these suits. Pull out your beam sabers , or beam triton Snoopy, and set them to the lowest power mode. That will enable the beam to pass harmlessly over a hull but it will make contact with another beam. Tank, you and Razen will spar, oh and Razen, turn the power on your heat shotles down as well. Snoopy, you and I will be sparring. Dark, since the Heavy Arms has to melee weapons persay, you head over to that clump of asteroids a t 243o 67 and take up some target practice on them.  
  
Tank: Sounds good to me Goku.  
  
Snoopy: I'm in.  
  
Razen: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lets go Tank!!  
  
Dark: Yeeeeeeeesssssss Destruction. Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
As each pair moved away from the other, they began sparring. The match between Tank and Razen went pretty quickly. The speed and stealth of the Deathscthe proved to be more than Razen and the Sandrock could handle. Those two sat and enjoyed watching Goku and Snoopy go at it.  
  
Flashes of green where seen as blow after blow of beam sabers against double ended beam triton filled the gap between the Wing Zero Custom and the Nataku. Several minutes passed by. Then a half hour, then another. Both pilots where getting tired. The vicious sparring continued until one fatal mistake was made.  
  
Snoopy, thinking Goku would go for a downward slash with both of his beam sabers, brotgh the beam triton up to defend. Goku, however, spun the Wing Zero around and made a large upward arc with the beam saber in his left hand that passed through the legs of the Nataku and a quick stab with the right saber that dove straight into the cockpit, ending the macth.  
  
Goku: Wow, that was intense!!! Great job Snoopy!! We'll have to do this more often, you're a great fighter!!.  
  
Snoopy: Thanks Goku, so are you.  
  
At this time, seeing that the sparring had finaly ended, Dark brought the Heavy Arms along side the other Gundams and as a group flew back to the base.  
  
Goku: Control, this is the Wing Gundam team, god I love saiyang that, requesting permission to land."  
  
Control: Roger that Wing Gundam team. You are cleared for landing in Wrath hangar. You guys pulled some pretty sweet moves out there. Looked great."  
  
Goku: Thanks Control.  
  
The five Gundams landed on the speacial forces side of the hangar. The pilots came out and talked for a while before heading to the Bar and Grill to celebrate. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Vong Return

Chapter 6: The Vong Return  
  
Goku and the others, all wearing smiles on their faces and chatting with each other, walk into the Bar and Grill where a few mechanics are off duty and really showing it by getting wasted after a hard week's worth of work.  
  
The new Wing Gundam team sat down over at a table that was right next to the transparasteel, giving a fantastic view of the ReBeL station. The pilots ordered their dinners and dug in as soon as the Nubian Princesses placed the food in front of them.  
  
A strange smell came wafting from Razen's direction. Goku took a sniff.  
  
"Uh oh. Guys, we might want to get out of here. Sorry Razen it's already to late for you."  
  
The loud battle cry of "AEEEICHAAAAAA YUB!!!!!" is heard as a dozen Ninja Ewoks come clattering over the bar coming straight at Razen. Seen at the end of the bar, putting away a shaker of Pee Tree bark seasoning, is a histericly laughing Aslan.  
  
After several minutes of caios, Aslan had the Ninja Ewoks safely put away in their honorable place inside his quarters. Razen had brushed his teeth and used mouthwash to get the PEE Tree smell out of his mouth. When Razen returned to the Bar and Grill, Aslan gave him some more food, and he resumed eating and conversing with the others.  
  
Tank talked strategy with Snoopy and Goku while Dark and Razen cracked jokes at each other, with each joke becoming increasingly stupid, but their laughter increased none the less. After finishing their meals. The pilots one by one left the table and went to their quarters for some sleep. Goku left first, then Dark, Razen, Snoopy, then finaly Tank.  
  
In the wee hours of the morning, Goku rolled over in bed, sound asleep. That is, untill the flashing red lights and blaring siren woke him up. The PA lit up.  
  
"ALL REBEL PILOTS, MAN YOUR CRAFT!!! I REPEAT, ALL REBEL PILOTS MAN YOUR CRAFT!! ALL PERSONEL, MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!! THE VONG HAVE RETURNED!!"  
  
Goku jumped out of bed, put on his Gi, and was out the door before the annoucnement had been finished. He raced to the Wrath hangars where the other Gundam pilots where already climbing into their cockpits. Goku followed suit and hopped into the Wing Zero Custom and prepped it for flight. The other Wrath pilots where fillinf into the hangar and where getting into their assorted snubfighters. One by one, the Gundams exited the hangar, formed up with Goku in the front, and they took off.  
  
Goku: Guys, I don't read any capital ships, but I do see over 3 hundred Vong starfighters. All snubfighter pilots, arm torpedoes and fire at will, when you're out, switch to lasers and engage in close range combat. Just make sure to give the Gundams some room to move in.  
  
With that, the Deathscythe Hell brought out it's leathal beam scythe, the Sandrock heafted it's heat shottles and cranked them up to max. The Nataku brought forth it's mighty double ended beam trident. The Heavy Arms opened it's missel and rocket launcher pods and got locks. And Finally, the Wing Zero brought forth it's double beam sabers.  
  
The wave of enemy fighters closed, and explosions ripped many of the Vong craft to shreds. Multiple exclamations where heard as pilots launched torpedo after torpedo into the closing swarm.  
  
At 2 klicks, all of the Gundams except for the Heavy Arms shot forward and closed with the Vong swarm. More explosions lit up space as dozens of the tightly packed Vong fighters were sliced and diced by the Gundams. Seconds later, the ReBeL fighters entered the fray and the dogfight was one. One by one, the Gundams took out Vong fighters. By the end of the first 5 minutes of the fight, each of the Gundam pilots, even Dark in the Heavy Arms, had at least a dozen and a half kills.  
  
Goku: Ok guys, this is starting to look better. We haven't taken any losses and the odds are beginning to turn in our favor, at least the numerical odds. The advantage was ours to begin with. Dark, I need you to move out of the dogfight and take up a sniping position with those beam guatlins. The rest of you, keep taking down the Vong.  
  
Fighter after fighter exploded in the wake in the Wing Zero. The Deathscythe slashed mercilessly at it's unsuspecting victims, as it could not be scanned because of it's hyper jammers. The Sandrocks heat shottles swung in all different dirrections, leaving a red glow in their wake, along with ruined Vong fighters. The Nataku's beam trident swirled and spun in every which way as Snoopy piloted it like a pro. Fighters exploded left and right all around it.  
  
Just as things were beginning to look good for the ReBeLs, alarms started blaring in Goku's cockpit. Sensors showed that 5 Vong War cruisers had dropped out of hyperspace, but they weren't moving now. Instead, they where launching something, something that looked strangely like..  
  
Goku: Wing Gundam team, form up on me!!! Those Vong crusers just launched 2 dozen Serpent Mobile Suits. Those are the best Mobile suits you can get without it being a Gundam, so watch your back. Yes, we have the edge because of the Gundams, but don't get cocky.  
  
At three klicks from the Serpents, Dark opened up with micro rockets and the beam guatlins on the arms of the Heavy Arms Custom. Seven Serpents went out of commision on the spot.  
  
Dark: That's it, I'm out of missles, I'm heading back to base to get more ammo. I'll be back as soon as I can.  
  
Goku: OK Dark, good luck making it back.  
  
The Heavy Arms turned back and headed tword the station.  
  
The distance to target mete clicked to half a klick and the Wing Zero made a burst of speed and a double forward slash that took out two more of the Serpent suits. 5 down, 19 to go. Tank slashed through the torso's of 3 more Serpents on his first run. Razen made a double slash as well and managed to catch a third Serpent as well. 11 down, 13 to go.  
  
The Wing Zero began a deadly dance through space that took it around a group of 6 Serpents that where trying to lock onto the Nataku with their bazzoka's. With several gracefull and lighting swift slashes, the Serpents where trashed and exploded.  
  
The Nataku, not hesitating, sheathed it's beam trident and unleashed it's double dragon fang fire attacks of 3 unlucky Serpents that happened to be in front of him. The hulls of the Serpents simply melted off into globes of molten metal that instantly hardened and froze.  
  
With a beautifully executed spin, the Sandrock cleaved through all four of the remaining Serpents that where tryng to slash it with beam sabers.  
  
Razen: YEAH BABY!!!! OH YEAH!!!!  
  
Goku: Yeah man!!  
  
Tank: Goku, what about the cruisers?  
  
Goku: Oh yeah, almost forgot.  
  
The Wing Zero took off twords the nearest cruiser and pulled out it's twin buster rifles. Just like before, Goku centered his aim on the power core of the mighty ship and fired. The shot penetrated the black hole field and the power core of the ship. It exploded in a beautiful flash of green fire that quickly dissapated as the atmosphere inside the ship was expended and sucked into space.  
  
As Goku moved on to the next cruiser, Tank and Snoopy used their beam weapons to pry a whole int the field of a Vong cruiser, a whole that Razen slipped into and began hacking away at the hull.  
  
Goku's target erupted in green fire as he turned and headed to the cruiser behind the one that the other Gundams where tackling. The Wing Zero's shot penetrated, but the ship didn't blow. Instead, the ship just went dark as all the systems shut down.  
  
Goku: That's it guys, my buster cannons have to re-charge for and hour, so lets get to hacking at this one.  
  
The Wing Zero flew the where the Nataku, Deathscythe and Sandrock where viciously chopping the hull of the Vong ship into pieces.  
  
Vong lasers lit up the area around the Gundams, the Nataku took a shot to the left shoulder but kept on ticking, though with a slower pace, obviously the blast had friendsome servo motors and had slagged part of the armoring. The Wing Gundam took a hit in the right wing and left upper leg. The Deathscythe's hyper jammers had been folded up and now formed a protective shield around it's body, a trick Goku was now employing for the Wing Zero. The Sandrock donned it's protective cape and continued hacking away. Meter bye meter they got closer to the core, until a slash from the Deathscyther brought it into view.  
  
Goku: There it is, everyone back off. Once we're clear Razen, use your beam repeater to blow that thing sky high.  
  
The Gundams leaped off the hull of the vessel, taking a few more pot shots each. One bolt hit the wing mount for the left wing of the Wing Zero, putting that wing out of commision. Damage reports cam escrolling over Goku's screen and in his mind he saw combat simulations that had the Wing Zero addapting to a busted wing.  
  
Razen fired, and the Vong craft blew sky high.  
  
Goku: Nice Shot Razen. Guys, head back to the dogfight, I'm going to see if I can't take out this last cruiser.  
  
Tank: Goku, that's suicide!!!  
  
Goku: Yeah, I've heard that before, now get back to the dogfight and finish those bastards off now!!!  
  
The other Gundams broke off to leave the damaged Wing Zero Custom to fly on to the last cruiser. The Wing Zero stabbeb the protective field around the ship with it's beam sabers and wrenched a whole in it, then slipped through. Immediately fire began pouring twords him. Goku began slashing wildly trying to deflect the shots, being succesfull most of the time. He landed on the hull of the ship without looking up and began to bring the left arm up to slash, when he looked up.  
  
There were 4 giant cannons aimed directly at the Wing Zero's chest. Goku could see straight down the barrels. The glow of a shot about to be fired was already lighting up the bottom of the barrels. Goku was sure he was toast, the beams began to fire. Goku squeazed his eyes shut and went Super Saiyan in an attempt to live after the blast demolished the Gundam.  
  
But no beams hit. Goku had heard an explosion, but his Gundam was still there. Hee looked forward and when the smoke cleared, there standing on the other side of the now ruined turbo laser turret was the Heavy Arms Custom, fully re-loaded.  
  
Dark: Man, you owe me for that one buddy.  
  
Goku Am I ever glad to see you. I'm out of ammo, so you're going to have to blow this thing, got enough ammo to do it with??  
  
Dark: Sure no problem, just get clear and I'll handle the rest.  
  
Goku put his beam sabers away and had the Wing Zero boogy out of there with the Heavy Arms on his tail. The Heavy Arms then turned around and lowered it's beam guatlins. The dozens of micro rocket and micro missle launchers opened up all over the Heavy Arms body. Dark took carefull aim, his blast not being nearly as powerful as the one the Wing Zero Customs Twin Buster cannons, and fired.  
  
The Mirco missles and rockets sheared into the hull and detonated, leaving a nice, wide open view of the vessels power core, which Dark hit perfectly with shots from the beam guatlins. The ship erupted and blew into nothingness.  
  
Reports came in over the comm that the battle was over and that all of the Vong had been destroyed, every single craft. Another bit of good news, is that asked for everyone to report, everyone was still there.  
  
The badly damaged Wing Zero Custom landed in the Wrath and Special forces bay and repair crews began working immediately on all of the battle scarred Gundams. The worst off was the Wing Zero Custom, the the Nataku, and Deathscythe H. The Sandrock removed it's protective cloack revieling that it didn't have a scrath, and the Heavy Arms had a few burns from close calls.  
  
Aslan called the pilots to the Bar and Grill to celebrate yet another victory over the Vong.  
  
"Pilots, once again, we've won a great battle with the Vong. With such overwhelming odds, we persevered. I salute al of you, and a special round of my rooties will go to each of the Gundam pilots!!"  
  
A big blue furred hand tossed Rooties to Goku, Tank, Snoopy, Dark, and Razen, though razen sniffed his before drinking it. Seeing this, Aslan cracked up laughing again at Razen's paranoya.  
  
Talk somehow managed to start that the Gundams could be used to take Coruscant back from the Vong. 


	7. Chapter 7: The GundamsCorouscant Nawwwww...

Chapter 7: Couruscant, the Gundams?? Naaaaaaaaaa  
  
Dark had been the one to bring up the thought of taking the Gundams to Couruscant and liberating it from Vong control. Tank and Aslan didn't say anything on the matter, but Goku , Razen and Snoopy chimed right in.  
  
"Well, we could probably take down the shield generators without to much difficulty. I could just blow a big hole in the shields and we could go through and hit the Vong bases." Goku said.  
  
"Nah, that'd never work. There are to many Vong on Couruscant to get all of them with just the five of us." Snoopy said matter-of factly.  
  
"Ah, you guys worry to much. Like The High Council (makes a coment real quick about the council being "high") would really send us to re-take it. They've got bigger fish to fry right now." Razen took a careful sip of his Juri juice, making sure that it wasn't tainted with PEE tree oils.  
  
"I guess both Snoop and Raisen, er, Razen, have good points." Dark looked over his shoulder to where Aslan and Tank sat talking about some Admin stuff.  
  
After the victory party was over, pilots filed out to go get some well deserved sleep. It was close to 2300 when the only two people left in the bar where Tank and Aslan. They'd been deep in converation for hours.  
  
"So, taking in all we've discussed, do you think we'll be making our move anytime soon? I mean, it's no good to show our trump card if the enemy is just going to pounce on it again. Admiral Ackbar's fleet got hit pretty hard in that last engagement, do you really think that one ship will make the difference?" Tank asked. His eye brows where knitted in concentration and thought on the matter.  
  
"Yub yub, I don't know my friend. All the things I've heard about the Bulwark Battle cruiser give it a really high mark in my book. When General Solo defeated Warlord Zsinj, he had to use a Bulwark to defeat the Iron Fist, and it worked marvelously. The Bulwark should be more than a match for any of the Vong cruisers we've seen so far." Aslan popped the top off of another rootie while he clipped and trimmed his beloved PEE tree.  
  
"Anyhow, the Gundams performed better then I expected. We may just be able to take back Couruscant from the Vong with them, provided they have the right weapons. Snoopy made a good point, we couldn't possibly wipe out all of the Vong, there are to many of them on planet. The only way I see to do it is with biological weapons. Infect the planet with the Krytos virus by using the micro rocket and missle launchers on the Heavy Arms custom. Since the planet was evacuated , there are no friendly life forms on the planet, so we could infect the world, then let the virus die and have the people re- take it. That's the only way I see of doing it."  
  
"Tank, I agree that using bio weapons are the only way to wipe out the Vong on Couruscant, but the Krytos virus? That's a bit extreme don't you think?"  
  
"No, I don't think it's extreme at all. If we can manage to snatch Couruscant back from the Vong, the New Republic would have a new faith in it's military."  
  
"Ok Tank. One thing. How do you plan on getting past the defeneses? There are bound to be millions of Vong that are ready to fight on Couruscant by now."  
  
"That's the trick. If you noticed during this last battle, none of the Gundams got hit until they started having to hack at the hull of the Vong cruisers to get at the core of them. This is a good indication that any of these Gundams would be able to survive the battle that would insue over Couruscant. I plan to send them all in, and have the Wing Zero Custom carry extra charges for it's Twin Buster rifles. The Heavy Arms will be loaded with the Krytos virus in it's missles and can fire them down onto the planet."  
  
"Not a bad plan. I'll sleep on it tonight, yub." Aslan stood up, picking up his beloved PEE tree as he did, and mad ehis way to his quarters.  
  
Tank stood and followed suit.  
  
The next morning, Goku woke up and went to the Wraith lounge for some breakfast. Out through the transparasteel plate that separated the hangar from the lounge, Goku saw that the repairs to his buddy had been completed, and the Wing Zero stood there gleaming in the light from the glowrods in the ceiling about it.  
  
After a breakfast that could have fed 20 others, Goku entered the hanger and ran his hand along the sleek lines of his Jedi Starfighter, then moved on the where the Wing Zero stood on the other side of the hangar. He hopped into the cockpit and ran a systems check to make sure everything was in order. In running the check for the twin buster cannons, he saw that they now had 18 mega blasts instead of just 3. After finishing the check, he shut the Gundam down and dropped to the deck where he was met by Tank.  
  
"Good morning Tank. Did you get any sleep? You look awefull. You know, I probably would be as strong as I am if I didn't get a full 8 hours of sleep." Goku cocked his head in his usual manner and saluted Tank.  
  
Tank wearily returned Goku's salute and walked sleepily over to the bas the of his Gundam. The Deathscythe H gleamed from where the Verpine techs had polished its dark hull.  
  
"Goodmorning to you too Goku. You're right , I didn't get much sleep last night. I was up with the Verpine crews working on the Gundams, yours especially. Have you noticed any modifiactions?"  
  
"Yes, the twin buster rifles have been upgraded. They can now fire those mega blasts 18 times instead of just 3. Ho'd you manage that?"  
  
"Wellllllllll, that was kinda tricky. We installed a new micro-fusion reactor under the main one so it could provide power for the rifles. Once those 18 charges are depleted, you'll only have to wait half an hour before you can use them again."  
  
"Thanks Tank!! I'm sure the Wing Zero apricieates that a lot!! So why are al of the Gundams being upgraded?"  
  
"I can't tell you right now, it's classified. You'll find out in 3 days. I'll catch you later Goku." Tank spun on his heel and walked out of the hangar.  
  
Goku watched as the Jedi walked out, then turned and began running diagnositics on all of the Gundams. Each of the computers on the Gundams reported back that each of the Gundams was opperating at 120% efficiancy.  
  
'That's those Verpine's work. How do they manage to do it?' Goku thought.  
  
The next few days where pretty uneventfull. Goku's usual training sesions went uniterupted and his usual chaos of meal time went smoothly.  
  
After lunch, Goku walked down the waxed hallway where the "Slide the Big Blue Ewok" contest would soon take place. Trying not to slip, he looked out the viewports and out into space. Repairs had been completed on the Intrepid a couple days earlier, and it was now on it's usual partol 50 klicks out from the base.  
  
A bleep came over Goku's comlink, followed by a voice.  
  
"Goku, this is Tank, please report to the Special forces briefing room. Have the Wing Gundam team assemble there as well. Aslan out."  
  
Goku summoned each of the Gundam pilots and made his way to the briefing room. At the front of the room was a holoprojector and a big blue Ewok beside it. Once all of the pilots where seated, he bagen. The lights dimmed as the holodisplay flared to life. I planet began rotating in front of them.  
  
"This, as you all know, is Couruscant. Six montsh ago, the Vong launched a huge assault on it and tore it from the New Republic's possesion. Today, we plan a way to take it back and wipe out a good portion of the Vong in the procces."  
  
Razen's hand shot up.  
  
"Sir, how are we involved in this?"  
  
"You, the Wing Gundam team, will be the force we send to re-claim the planet. You will be working alone for this operation."  
  
Blank and terrified stares where afixed on the Ewok.  
  
"I know, you think you'll be slaughtered, but our Intel reports that right now, Couruscant is being defended by only 1,000 starfighters. That's the good news, for you can take on this many at least in those Gundams of yours. The bad news is that Couruscant is being guarded by a fleet of 20 Vong cruisers."  
  
Snoopy's ears drop.  
  
"Aslan, how are we going to do this?"  
  
"Well Snoopy, that's what we're here to work out. Right now, this is our gameplan as of now. You five will hyper in and try to sneek your way to the shield grid. Once there, the Nataku and Heavy Arms custom will slip in while the Wing Zero custom, Deathscythe H and Sandrock custom ward off any attack to prevent you from doing so. Once the Heavy Arms and Nataku are completely through, the other Gundams will engage the enemy, drwing their attention away from the Heavy Arms and Nataku.  
  
Goku, you and the Wing Zero will take down the cruisers with your Twin Buster rifles. When you run out of shots, join the Deathscyhe H and Sandrock in fighting the starfighter swarm that's sure to attack them. Once you've got a full charge again, take out the remaining cruisers.  
  
Dark this is where you get to play the role of Death. The Heavy arms has been loaded with Bio weapons. Inside those weapons lay the Krytos virus. You will launch the missles and rockets all over the planets surface. This will infect and kill off all of the Vong. Snoopy, it's going to be your job to make sure that Dark can pull it off. If the Heavy Arms gets into a sticky situation, get out of there. Now, lets see if we can't mold this plan into something that will make the Vong think twice before messing with us again."  
  
After several hours of exahsting planning, the pilots had worked out a plan that should work in bringing Corouscant back into ownership of the New Republic.  
  
Days later, while preparation was still taking place for the Corouscant mission, which only the pilots and officers knew about, a very disturbing news report came in over the holonet. A scared looking news ancor was speaking.  
  
"This just in. A strange, devilish looking Gundam has been jumping from system to system wreaking havok with New Republic defenses. We now belive that this Gundam, an advanced type of mobile suit, is under Vong control. The latest sighting has been near Corouscant, but that was a day ago. We have no way to tell where it is at this moment, so may the Force be with us all. This is Ilike Totalkalot reporting."  
  
Once again, the Wing Gundam team was summoned to the special forces breifing room. Admiral Azis stood before them, flanked by Aslan.  
  
Azis spoke. "Pilots, as I'm sure you've already heard, it appears that our enemy is now trying to develop mobile suits and they apparently have a Gundam. This cannot be allowed. The Corouscant mission will be delayed until these new threats are taken care of. You have been assigned to hunt down and destroy the Vong mobile suit facility. You have also been tasked with bringing down this Gundam. Goku, you've gone through all of the memory files of the Wing Gundam Zero Custom, so you should know something about this Gundam. Please, enlighten us."  
  
Goku thought for a moment, then it hit him smack in the nose.  
  
"Yes sir, I do know of this Gundam. It has extensive records in the memory of my Gundam. Battle simulations, technical data, everything. The name of this enemy Gundam is Epyon. The former pilot of my Gundam, Heero Yui, had several incounters with it. At that time, the Wing Zero custom was simply the Wing Zero and had not yet been upgraded to the state that it is now in. The Epyon was a fierce opponent, and it's pilot was ruthless. As for the Epyon itself, it has no long range weapons. Instead, it was created for close range combat, and it's extremely good at it. According to records, it was eventually defeated by the Wing Zero. One of the most deadly things about the Epyon is that it uses a system called the Zero system, similar to the system on the Wing Zero Custom. The Zero system allows the pilot to have a direct mental link to the Gundam. The pilot recives battle simulations, data, and can controll the movments to some extent just by using his mind. This is all I can tell you about it."  
  
"That does indeed help us Goku, thank you. Now , Intellegence oppratives have located what they belive to be the mobile suit facility that the Vong have created. As you saw in the last encounter with them, they have already developed the Serpent moblie suit. These are about as close to being a Gundam as a mobile suit can get, so be carefull. The facility is located on the 7th moon of the 4th planet of the Talsea system. For our purposes, this moon will be designated as Mobile 1. You will be leaving immediately. You will load into the Intrepid and it will deliver you 1 lightyeear from your target. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."  
  
Azis and Aslan both spun on their heels and walked out. Tank stood and streched while the others sat there.  
  
"Well, you heard the man people. Let's move."  
  
The pilots scrambled out the door and came back to the hangar a couple of minutes later with small sachals of personal gear that they quickly stowed on their Gundams. The pilots loaded up.  
  
"Wing Zero, set and ready. Wing Team, report."  
  
"Deathscythe Hell Custom, here and ready to fly."  
  
"Sandrock Custom, ready to kick some ass."  
  
"Nataku, ready to go."  
  
"Heavy Arms, loaded and ready for action."  
  
"Ok team, lets head out and dock with the Intrepid. Upon reversion, We launch from the fighter bay in this order, Me, Tank, Dark, Snoopy, then Razen, got that?"  
  
Goku was met with comm clicks. He gently moved the Wing Zero Custom out through the magcon field and waited until the others where out, then they sped off and landed in the Intrepid's main fighter bay.  
  
A day later, Goku, Tank, Snoopy, Dark, and Razen where back in the cockpits of their Gundams and waiting for the Intrpid to revert to normal space.  
  
"Ok team, once we're out, form up on me and we'll make our jump in-system. Be prepaired for anything. Reversion in 5..4..3..2..1.. launch now. Wing Zero away."  
  
Tank shot out, "Deathscythe, all clear."  
  
The Heavy Arms jumped down through the magcon field into space, "Heavy Arms, ready to go."  
  
"Nataku is green." Goku almost started laughing at Snoopy's last words. He though to himself, ' Of cours the Nataku's green, it's green everywhere!!!'  
  
"Sandrock here and ready."  
  
"Ok, form up on me and we'll jump. We go on my mark, 3...2..1..mark!!"  
  
The fives Gundams plunged into hyperspace and reverted mere seconds later. The Talsea system lay dead ahead of them. The moon Mobile 1 was just 100 klicks off to port. The Gundams turned and began heading for Mobile 1. Just seconds into their flight twords the moon, and the sensors lit up. Three dozen Vong starfighters where heading for them, flanked by 8 Serpent mobile suits.  
  
At 10 klicks to target, The Wing Zero and the Heavy Arms let loose with their long range weapons, whiping out all but 6 of the Vong starfighters.  
  
Goku piped up on the comm. "Ok guys, this is it. Draw melee weapons and prep for close range combat."  
  
With that, the Nataku pulled out it's double beam triton, the Deathscythe H withdrew it's beam scythe, the Sandrock hefted it's heat shotles, and the Wing Zero withdrew it's two beam sabers.  
  
At 3 klicks, the Serpents began firing blast from their shoulder mounted bazzoka's, but to no effect, for the Gundams just dodged them left and right. The distance closed, and the two forces met. The Wing Zero cleaved into a Serpent that was stupid enough to come at it from the left side, slicing it from shoulder to waist with both it's beam sabers.  
  
The Heavy Arms took down the remaining fighters and began pouring rounds into an unlucky pair of Serpents that exploded with a brilliant flash.  
  
The Deathscythe H swung it's beam scythe and two more Serpents bit the dust.  
  
The Sandrock began spinning in space, and just as a duo of Serpents came at it from the front and rear, lowered it's heat shotles and diced both of them to chunks.  
  
The last Serpent caught a blast from one of the Wing Zero's buster rifles in the chest and blew to kingdom kum.  
  
"Tank, you take Dark and Razen and head twords the factory and blow it into next week while Snoopy and I clear out any defenses they may have left."  
  
"Gotcha Goku. Dark, Razen, follow me."  
  
The Deathscythe, Heavy Arms, and Sandrock took off of a heading that would take them straight into the heart of the factory. Goku and Snoopy sat and scanned the area. So far it looked good. It appeared as though the force they'd just defeated had been the only defense of the base. Things where looking very good. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Nightmare Apears

Chapter 8: The Nightmare Appears  
  
  
  
Through his sensors, Goku could see Tank, Dark and Razen beginning their assault on the facility. No other enemies had reared their ugly heads yet, so it appeared as though this mission would be over soon. Our valiant hero's had once again saved the entire univers.. OW!!!! Get back to the story you dope!! Oh, right sorry, anyway.  
  
Goku sat in his cockpit, waiting for Tank and the others to return, when a new blip appeared on his forward sensors. Using his visual scanners, he took a peek at what it was. A wave of fear hit his gut as the Epyon came into focus.  
  
"WING TEAM!!! SCRAMBLE AND HYPER OUT OF HERE ASAP!! The Epyon has just appeared in-system and is head straight for me. Dark, launch everything into that factory now and get the hell out of here!!"  
  
Dark did as he was told and the facility lit up like the fourth of July. The Nataku and the Wing Zero where re-joined by the Heavy Arms, Deathscythe H, and Sandrock as they prepped for light speed.  
  
"We jump for home guys. Hyper on my mark, three, two, one, mark!!1"  
  
The Epyon had closed the distance much faster than Goku had thought, and it wrapped its heat whip around the Wing Zero's leg as the other Gundams jumped into lightspeed. Goku was now alone with the Epyon.  
  
The Epyon drew its beam saber as the Wing Zero withdrew its beam sabers. Both lit up, but the one in the Wing Zero's right hand flickered and died.  
  
The Epyon snapped its whip back into place at its side and charged the Wing Zero with its saber. The Wing Zero parried the attack to the side and countered with a thrust. The Epyon jumped back out of the way, and the two Gundams shot past one another, turned around and made another pass. This time, the two locked into a stance, saber to saber, neither pilot letting the other move.  
  
Goku, sensing that the Epyon was about to strike with its leg, fired his shoulder mounted gattling guns. The shot plowed into the Epyons shield. The Eypon shot back away from the Wing Zero Custom. The Wing Zero whirled in space and brought its saber down just in time to cleave the left shoulder of the Epyon as it jumped back. The armoring around the Epyon's shoulder joint melted and instantly hardened again, freezing the left arm in place.  
  
The Epyon tried to counter and it brought it's saber down in an arc that would cleave the Wing Zero down the middle, but Goku brought up the Wing Zero's saber and blocked, and began firing his gattlings again. The shot hammered into the Epyon's head, shattering the optical scanners. Before Goku could react, the Epyon swung in a wild rage and on an upward swing managed to shear off the horns on the right side of the Wing Zero Custom's head.  
  
In retaliation, the Wing Zero kicked its left foot into the waist of the Epyon and brought its beam saber down to cleave off the Epyons already damaged left arm. That did it for the Epyon pilots. The Epyon turned tail and with a blast of speed, shot off into hyperspace.  
  
Goku took a moment to catch his breath, then made a fly-by the factory to make sure it was fully destroyed. One building remained, but that was quickly remedied by a shot from one of the Wing Zero's buster rifles. A simple building didn't require a mega blast from both of the rifles, but a single shot from either one.  
  
Upon seeing the facility was completely demolished, Goku punched in the coordinates for ReBeL home base and executed the jump to hyperspace.  
  
Immediately after reversion, the comm lit up with sighs on relief. Snoopy's voice calmed enough to make sense of words.  
  
"Goku, are you ok? Did you get the Epyon?"  
  
"I'm fine Snoopy. No, I didn't get the Epyon, but I did damage it pretty badly, and it managed to nick the Wing Zero as well. It'll need a few repairs. Oh and by the way, Dark, you missed a building, so you owe me a rootie. Haha!!"  
  
A groan came from Dark as they headed into the hangar. The five Gundams landed and repair crew immediately began working on fixing the Wing Zero Custom's head as the pilots went into debriefing.  
  
Azis was the one present as the pilots walked tiredly into the room.  
  
"Have a seat, and while you're at it, have a rootie as well. You deserve it. And Goku, yours is on Dark."  
  
Another groan came from Dark as he took a sip of his rootie.  
  
"Goku, you where the last one there, was the facility completely destroyed?"  
  
"Yes sir Azis. I made a sweep of the facility after I fought with the Epyon and took down the building that Dark missed. So I can truthfully say that the Vong won't be using it anymore."  
  
"Good to hear. Now, down to the serious business, Goku, you sit tight, the rest of you are dismissed."  
  
Tank, Dark, Razen and Snoopy stood and walked out.  
  
"Goku, what happened out there?"  
  
"Well, I was about to jump to hyperspace, when the Epyon grabbed onto the Wing Zero's leg, preventing me from executing the jump. We fought with beam sabers, and let me tell you, the Epyon can fight. I was just able to chop off its left arm and damage its head a bit before it ran. The pilot was obviously not using the Zero system, otherwise he would have been able to see some of it coming. Good thing I was using it."  
  
"So the Epyon it no longer a threat?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't say that. After some repairs, the Epyon will be up and running and will have learned how to counter some of my moves, making it even more deadly."  
  
"I see. This is a problem. Did you manage to check its jump vector?"  
  
"Yes, briefly. It was headed in a bee line for Corouscant."  
  
"All the more reason for us to head for it. Ok, thanks Goku, you're dismissed."  
  
Goku stood and walked out the door and headed for the bar and grill for something to eat. Azis remained and began going over flight recording from the Wing Zero Custom to see the Epyon in action for himself. Azis thought for a while.  
  
'If what Goku said is right, then this will be a very dangerous foe once it's repaired. We'll have to make our attack on Corouscant soon.'  
  
In the bar and grill, Goku dove into his bowl of fried rice that Aslan had prepaired for him. After a half-hour long feeding frenzy, Goku went back to his quarters to catch some zs.  
  
In his sleep, terrible nightmares of the Epyon ravaging home and buildings filled Goku's mind. The image of the Epyon was burned into his subconscious, fueling his natural need for fighting.  
  
Goku awoke drenched in sweat in the middle of the night and couldn't for the life of him fall back to sleep, nor did he want to. The devilish images still rang fresh in his mind. And Goku knew that one of the few ways to clear his mind was to train. Goku doffed his pj's and put on a clean Gi, and trotted off for a jog around the station. Being careful not to slip on the waxed hallway that would soon hold the "Slide the Big Blue Ewok Contest", he made his way to his gravity chamber.  
  
Once inside, Goku turned the gravity all the way up to 40,000 g's. Instead of training at a hard level, Goku skipped going Super Saiyan and went directly to the third form of Super Saiyan.  
  
While training, the images of the Epyon filled Goku's brain again, filling him with an unquenchable rage. All the people he could see dying, children being killed, families ripped to pieces in mere seconds, fueled Goku's rage to a point he'd never been before. In absolute rage, Goku went SSJ4 for the second time.  
  
His transformation woke up most of the station. Tank opened the door to the grav chamber and quickly used the Force to turn the grav generators off. Goku lay on the floor, crying tears of rage and could not be controlled until Tank reached out with the Force and prodded Goku's mind until he calmed.  
  
Later, after the others had gone back to bed, Goku and his Jedi Master sat talking in Goku's quartrers.  
  
"Tell me Goku, what set you off like that?"  
  
'"Master, it was awful. I kept seeing visions of the Epyon destroying buildings, homes, and lives. It destroyed them mercilessly, ripping family's and loved ones apart. I couldn't force the images from my mind. I got so furious that I snapped and ascended to the fourth level."  
  
"Goku, you may have seen things from the past, or possibly the future. I have a feeling that the Force showed you these images to fuel your need to destroy the Epyon and the evil that lives inside it. Oh, and you do realize that you're still SSJ4 right?"  
  
"Oh, no, I didn't notice that I was. Tank, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble tonight."  
  
The Saiyan warrior relaxed from Super Saiyan and his hair returned to its normal position. The red fur on Goku's chest disappeared along with his tail.  
  
"No worries Goku. All you did was wake everyone up. That's all. I'm amazed that nothing was damaged, we both know what your fourth ascendance did last time.."  
  
Goku shuddered as he thought of Snowbird beating him to a pulp after his energy had caused her X-wing to blow up.  
  
"Anyhow Goku, get some sleep now, ok? I'll see you in the morning in at the Bar and Grill."  
  
"Alright Tank, goodnight."  
  
Tank stood and exited through the door as Goku walked over to his bed and flopped down onto it.  
  
Mere seconds after pulling the covers up, Goku was off in a peaceful sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Evil Within

Chapter 9: The Evil Within  
  
Goku awoke the next morning rested and ready to go. After showering and putting on some clothes, Goku headed for the Bar and Grill for his breakfast with Tank. Goku walked into the Bar and quickly spotted Tank at a booth with a steaming plate of eggs and bacon. Across form him sat another of Goku's friends, Simon. He too was eating breakfast, except he was eating waffles with sausage and was washing it down with a bit of good (Ah, I'm trapped in this one, stupid self) German beer.  
  
"Hi guys! I'll go grab a bite and then I'll join yah." Goku hurried off to the bar and ordered a jumbo omlete with a side of bacon and sausage.  
  
Goku came back and sat down next to Simon.  
  
"Hey Goku. You gave us a pretty good scare last night. You ok?" Simon said through a mouthful of waffle.  
  
"Sure, I'm fine Simon, don't worry about it." Goku turned his head back to Tank. "So, Tank, what was it you wanted to see me about?"  
  
"Well Goku, you are the Wing Gundam team leader, so I tought I'd bring this to your attention." Tank slid a datapad across the table where Goku picked it up and began reading it.  
  
"Hmmm... Tallgeese III.. Mobile suit.. Luna-titanium alloy.. Sounds and looks pretty cool. I saw it while I was scanning through the Wing Zero's database. What about it?"  
  
"Well, it seems to me that we could use another good mech suit, and since we've almost depleated our source of Gundanium alloy, we should look into building a regular mobile suit. If you don't mind, I'd like to have crews begin imidieatly on the construction the Tallgeese III."  
  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind having another wingmate. Who'd you have in mind?"  
  
"The candidate is sitting right next to you."  
  
Goku turned his head and flashed Simon a smile.  
  
"Simon, welcome aboard the Wing Gundam team."  
  
Simon swallowed the last of his waffle.  
  
"Thanks Goku. I just hope I can fly a mobile suit without too much difficulty. Those controll look complicated."  
  
Simon took a sip of his beer and set it back down. A Nubian princess arrived carrying Goku's breackfast and sat it in front of him.  
  
"Ah!! Food!!" Goku dove into his omlete. "Hmm, offf, good. Simon, the confrols ohf the hobile suits afre hery simple onche you get used twoo hem."  
  
Tank looked shocked.  
  
"Goku, swallow your food before you speak" Tank chuckled.  
  
Goku swallowed and washed the bite down with a sip of juri juice.  
  
"Right, anyhow, with a little practice and some time Simon, you'll be able to work those controls in your sleep, don't worry about it." Goku turned his head to Tank. "So when do you think the Tallgeese will be finished once construction's underway?"  
  
"I would like to think about a week or so, mabey a week and a half. It'll probably be somewhere in the neighborhood of two weeks if we don't work around the clock on it."  
  
"Well, I don't want to push our people like that again, so take your time building it." Goku took a few more bites of his omlete, finishing it off, then downed his bacon and sausage. Conversation among the three pilots continued for a while.  
  
Meanwhile, in Dark's quarters, Dark lay fast asleep. It wasn't a pleasant dream he was having, but more of a nightmare. Dark saw himself doing evil things. Wearing black clothing, wielding a red lightsaber. He was seeing himself as a Dark Jedi. This realization woke him up. He'd been having the same dream over and over again for the past few months. Several instances had occurred in that time that had tempted Dark to use the anger inside himself to do things. The Dark Side of the Force was calling him, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist the call.  
  
Back in the Bar and Grill, Tank, Simon and Goku had finished eating and where on their way to the briefing room. Simon would be sitting in since he was now part of the team.  
  
The trio walked in to see Dark, Snoopy and Razen already there. Goku noticed that Dark seemed a bit worried, but didn't give it a second thought. He sat down with the others and watched as Aslan took his place behind the podium.  
  
"Goodmorning guys. Late last night, just after the little scare with Goku, we received orders for you guys. Intelegence has located a Vong repair yard near Veaga 4. We have reports indicating that one of the flagships of the Vong's 7th fleet is docked there undergoing repairs. You're mission is to take out the cruiser and the repair yard. The cruiser will have an extreme amount of black hole fields protecting it, so be careful with those shots Goku. Dark, you're job is to blow the rep yard. The rest of you fly cover for Goku and Dark, understood?"  
  
The pilots nodded.  
  
"Good, suit up, you leave imeidiatly. The Intrepid is away right now, so you'll be hypering all the way and back, so I hope you bring a good book with you to read. Your jump will take 2 days to complete. Good luck, and may the Force be with you, yub yub."  
  
Aslan handed Goku a datapad with the coordinates for Veaga 4 and left. Goku turned his head back twords the rest of the pilots.  
  
"Ok guys, you heard him, scramble and get your gear. Simon, you stay here on station. We won't need you until you have the Tallgeese."  
  
A few minutes later, the team was assembled, minus Simon, and loading into their cockpits.  
  
"Wing Zero here, team, launch and form up on me."  
  
The five Gundams drifted out through the hangars magcon field and drifted up and away from the station, then formed up of the Wing Zero Custom.  
  
Goku tapped a few keys and sent each pilot the jump coordinates.  
  
"Lock in your navicomputers and jump on my mark. Three.. Two... One.. Mark!"  
  
The lights outside Goku's cockpit enlongated into long streacks of pure white light as he entered hyperspace.  
  
Goku sat in his cockpit for the next coup-le of days eating, reading, sleeping, eating some more, and sleeping some more. The navicomputer ticked down to 30 seconds until reversion and Goku prepped for combat. He took a few deep breaths and at 0 he dissengaged the hyperdrive.  
  
The starlines sharpened into little pinpricks as he reverted to normal space and there it was. The Vong station lay dead ahead. It was monstruss, at least 3 kilometers in length and 4 kilometers in height. The Vong flagship sat there, coupled in grappling arms, unable to move, completely defenseless, until it brought it's fields up that is.  
  
"Alrighty boys, you know your jobs, let's get this right the first time."  
  
Goku's voice came over Dark's headset and filled his ears. He couldn't hear it though. All he could hear where dark, sinister voices calling for him. He tried using the Force to calm himself, but couldn't do it. The voices began driving him mad. He could no longer think. The only thing he could hear was the voices telling him to destroy his friends. He couldn't resist any longer.  
  
The Heavy Arms Custom pulled away from the others and opened up it's missle packets.  
  
Goku yelled over the comm., "Dark!! What do you think you are doing??"   
  
  
  
All Goku got in reply was an angered yell. Tank shivered in his cockpit. He knew that yell, he knew it all to well. Dark had gone over to the dark side of the Force.  
  
Missles came flying at the Gundams from the Heavy Arms. The Wing Zero got nailed in the right leg and it slagged the joint, making it impossible to use. The Nataku took a missle to the left dragon claw on it's arm. The Deathscythe got hit right in the arm, reducing the chance that Tank would be able to fight back. One of the Sandrock's heat shottles was blown into oblvion.  
  
With a menacing laugh, Dark headed for the Vong repair station, requesting permission to fight along side them and be their ally. Apparently the Vong accepted his offer, for they stopped firing on him.  
  
"Damn him!!! That trator!! Show no mercy guys, Dark's going down." As the words came from Goku's mouth, another volley hit the Wing Zero. Damage report came scrolling in over the screen. The left wing had been damaged, but was still functional for the moment, the #2 buster rifle had been blown in half, and the left arm had taken a hit in the optical sensor, making it useless to shoot with.  
  
[pic][pic][pic]  
  
The Nataku, Deathscythe, and Sandrock had taken some more serious damage. Tank's left hyperjammer had been sheared off. Snoopy's other dragon head had been blown off along with most of his right arm. Razen shield had been slagged along with the other heat shottle. He was now having to use the beam repeater and was running our of ammo fast. Goku had to do something.  
  
"Guys, line up on an exit vector, beam me the coordinates and jump. We've lost this one." Goku was almost immediately sent the jump data. The other 3 Gundams shot off into hyperspace.  
  
The Wing Zero drew it's remaining buster rifle and lined it up o the Heavy Arms custom. He fired, and the blast missed by mere feet, but came close enough to blow the right double gatlin off he Heavy Arm's right arm.  
  
Goku punched the throttle and began a deadly dance through laser fire and missles. He managed to get within 2 klicks of the station and squeezed off a shot. The beam penetrated the shield and blow into the main super- structure, slagging major support beams. The station began to bend into shapes it's beams where never supposed to be in. The station collapsed, trapping the cruiser inside it. Then it exploded. Goku didn't have time to watch the fireworks though.  
  
Dark was right behind him and firing with his left gatlin gun. Shot's poured into thw wings of the Wing Zero. Just before his armoring gave out, Goku lined up and shot off into hyperspace and re-grouped with Tank, Snoopy and Razen. The quartet of damaged Gundams managed to jump into hyperspace one last time and made it home more or less in one piece.  
  
A stunned repair crew stood in the hangar staring in shock at what had happened. All of the Gundams needed heavy repairs. A very tired crew of pilot exited those cockpits and headed for the de-briefing room.  
  
Azis and Aslan where both there to meet them.  
  
Azis spoke up first. "What happened out there, and where's Dark?"  
  
A shaking Goku answered him. "It was a massacre sir. The mission was going fine until Dark started going nuts. According to Tank, he went over to the Dark side of the Force. He launched volly's of missles and rockets at us and as you can see, we got hit pretty hard. We're lucky that we got out of there alive."  
  
"So, Dark has gone rogue now?"  
  
"No sir. He's made an alliance with the Vong." Goku shook his head in disbelief at his own words.  
  
Both Aslan and Azis where rocked by this news.  
  
"Damn that traitor. I never would have thought he would do such a thing." Azis proclaimed.  
  
"YUB!!! We have to find I way to try and save Dark if at all possible. But right now we have a different matter to attend to. While you four where gone, the work on the Tallgeese III was completed. Simon has been training in it since yesterday morning and has become quite adept to controlling it. Repairs should be finished on the Gundams some time tommorow."  
  
Azis spoke next. "Well, I'm sure you all are tired. We'll analize your flight recordings while you get some sleep. That is all for now, dismissed."  
  
The four weary pilots stood and slowly walked out.  
  
Late the next evening, the repairs where finished on the Gundams. Each pilot went over their Gundam from top to bottom making sure everything was in order.  
  
Snoopy took extra time to ensure that the dragon claws of the Nataku where in shape. Once satisfied, the four pilots went to the bar and grill for dinner. Aslan served up some concoction of vegetables and meats that none of the pilots could pronounce, but it tasted good just the same. Simon joined them a short while after they had begun eating.  
  
"I heard about everything. Dark is really gone? It's hard to belive that such a good friend could turn in an instant like that."  
  
Snoopy swallowed his mouthful. "Yeah, it is bro. Right now there's nothing we can do. We have Corouscant to worry about. We start simulator runs in the morning. This is going to be a lot more difficult without the Heavy Arms to deliver the Krytos virus, be we'll manage."  
  
Goku looked up from his feeding fenzy. " I think Snoopy's right. We should be able to manage. The Tallgeese III has a small set of micro missles, so we can load the virus into them. It's just going to take a lot longer to take effect on the people. Anyhow, Aslan tells us that you've gotte quite good at piloting the Tallgeese, think you're ready?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to hold my own out there." Simon grinned.  
  
"Good." Goku stood and addressed his pilots. "Well gentlemen, if that's all for tonight, I'm going to hit the sack. Report to the Specials Forces briefing room at 0530 tommorow morning. Goodnight."  
  
Goku spun on his heel and left.  
  
Tank chomped down the last few bites of meat and whipped the sauce up with a piece of good Corelian bread. "Well, I'm going to hit the sack too. We've got to get some sleep for this." He also rose and departed. The next morning, Goku arrived in the ampitheater and took his seat. The other pilots follwed closely behind him. A sleepy looking Aslan walked in and dimmed the lights.  
  
Several hours passed as details of the mission they we're about to take we're revieled to them. At 0900, Goku and the other's we're floating just outside the hangar, awaiting pickup from Admiral Akbar's Home One. The mighty Mon Cal cruiser that served as Akbar's flagship tractored the Gundams and mech suit into the #3 fighter bay.  
  
The pilots would be staying in the cockpits through the day and a half long flight to Corouscant. 


End file.
